


Let's Get Out of Here

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: Beacon Hills WOC Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills WOC Week, F/F, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, minor/past pairings are only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then," she said, closing the back of the van, and turning around to look the other straight in the eyes. "Let's get going, shall we?" "I thought you'd never ask."<br/>(in which Kira wants to leave Beacon Hills and Braeden comes up with a solution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of tw femslash week and day two of bh woc week. Prompts were 'future' and 'favourite pair'.

Kira has no idea what she is doing.

She knows why she is doing this - all that's been running around her head these past few days is the thoughts of how her life has fucked up ever since the supernatural started to show up - but she has no idea what difference this will make. How what she is doing will help her.

All she knows is she needs to get out of this goddamn town.

-

It all started when Stiles and Derek left.

Actually, no, it got worse when they left. Before that, everything was still pretty bad, with Allison dead and the threat of something, anything, anyone coming after them still looming over their heads, but everything really kick started at this point.

They just left. Gone. No one knew where they went, except the Sheriff of course, but either he just didn't want them to find his son and the werewolf or they didn't want to be found. Either way, a stable member of their group, the one who always cracked a joke and made people smile no matter what, was gone and everyone was heartbroken.

Kira didn't know Derek well, but she had enough sense to realize three things. 1. the guy happened to be good, no matter how much Scott denied it, so obviously he had not persuaded Stiles to come with him for some evil reason - which was the version of events that Scott liked to believe. 2. he was a lot closer to Stiles than either of them would admit, and if they had left together, it had been for a valid reason, most likely to get away from it all - similar to what Kira would find herself doing. And 3. Braeden was rather nonchalant about it all.

She had no idea why this revelation was so important to her, and whether or not it had something to do with everyone's assumption that Derek and Braeden were in fact a couple, but for some reason, watching the woman's happy, completely uncaring face made her feel somewhat upbeat inside. It was a utterly strange happening that Kira herself had no control over. Looking at Braeden's carefree expression when she should have been crying over the loss of her assumed boyfriend made her happier than she had been for weeks, and Kira had absolutely no idea why.

And with her boyfriend - ex-boyfriend, she reminded herself - now spending all his free time with a certain strawberry blonde, Kira had nothing better to do than stare at Braeden and wonder about why some woman's lack of sadness could make her happy.

-

Then Scott and Lydia just simply disappeared as well.

Just like that, they vanished. No trace of a banshee with red hair or a kind-hearted alpha left behind. Just empty rooms and empty seats and empty lockers. No more sass and no more sunshine. 

And with Malia gone, trying to find her birth mother with the aid of another pack, Kira was all on her own.

Well, she thought she was.

-

"What are you doing out here?" Kira can hear the tell-tale voice of Braeden call over, and she groaned sliding further down the railing.

"Escaping my problems," she muttered back, burying her face into the sleeves of her jacket, trying the best to just make the other go away. Kira didn't have the patience to deal with confusing feelings at that moment.

"What sort of problems?" she heard Braeden say, and realized, with a jump, that she was right next to her now, draping her leather jacket over Kira's shivering shoulders.

Kira stared down at her feet, wondering if she should say anything. On the one hand, Kira needed to get these thoughts off her chest, but she didn't want to burden Braeden with her problems. These were her problems, and hers alone. What to do...

"This town sucks," she said simply, looking up into Braeden's eyes. It's all she could said without spilling her heart out to this woman, and, it was true. Beacon Hills without her friends was one of the most boring places on earth.

Braeden cast a sympathetic smile her way, "Missing your friends?"

Kira nodded, and could barely get any words out of mouth from the rush of emotion that filled her when she thought about those missing. She settled on a pathetic answer,  
"Yeah."

After a few moments of silence, Braeden turned to Kira and her lips pulled into a mischievous grin. "You know," she said, watching the other's eyes fill with curiosity. "I don't just have a bike."

"Huh?"

"In fact," Braeden continued, large smile growing even wider. "About two miles from here is parked a large van, that's filled up with gas, that could drive away at any moment."

Kira, startled, stared in amazement at the woman, "R-really?"

"Really," Braeden repeated, slipping her hands into her pockets and walking away. "You want to come?"

Letting a true smile settle on her lips, Kira nodded enthusiastically and ran after Braeden, giggling happily.

Finally, she could get away from this town.

-

And that's how she found herself here, on a sidewalk in a empty parking lot, katana strapped to her hips and multiple bags by her feet. 

Braeden looked over her, smiling at the overly excited look on the others face, and started to pack away the bags placed clumsily on the concrete. 

"You ready?" she asked, sliding away a box into the back of her bag, already knowing the girl's answer.

"Yeah," Kira stated, twirling around, taking one last glance at the town she had spent the last year or so in. "I'm ready. Super ready."

Braeden looked back at the girl she was helping run away, and let out a genuine laugh. "Good."

"Well then," she said, closing the back of the van, and turning around to look the other straight in the eyes. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
